Full Circle
by WishIwasSam
Summary: CHAPTER SIX Now Up... Samka. It’s a troubling day in County General after a schizophrenic man seriously harms a member of staff which brings old memories to the surface for Weaver and Luka. Will he be able to pull through more heartache? Set in flashback
1. Default Chapter

**Hey guys! this is my fist Samka fic, so please be nice! This idea came to me during Season 11, it is set in Season 12 on Valentines Day. Please read and review, I'd love to know what you all think! I've just recently updated this chapter, after my Beat reader helped me make some changes. Thanks you know who you are! More chapters will be coming soon.**

**Previously on ER.**

"Luka, shush, I'm pregnant," Sam said looking anxious. She was shuffling her feet looking at the ground.

"What! You're kidding right?" he asked looking scared. This wasn't the expression Sam wanted to see. At all.

"Yeah, thought that'd shut you up," she replied mumbling.

"Are you serious!" he asked unsure of her motives. He thought she was just pulling his leg. Some silly joke she thought she'd play on him. But she wasn't, it was the truth.

"Yes," she replied, scuffing a hole in the floor. Luka moves over to her and pulls up her face with two fingers on her chin. He stares into her eyes.

He smiles and she looks at his still nervous.

"That's wow. Fantastic?" he said unsure of how she felt about it all.

"Really? Fantastic? You sure?" she asked, grimacing.

"Well...yeah. I want to have a child with you, I think we're ready for that, aren't we?" he replied reassuring her.

"I s'pose," she replied, trying to smile.

"It is, you do want this child right?"

"Yes, of course I do, I just wasn't sure whether...you did," she replies looking nervous again.

"Of course I do! Sam, I love you, and I want to have this child with you, honestly," he assured her.

"And I love you too," she replied smiling and throwing herself into his arms as he hugs her.

* * *

**Int. County general Hospital. Admit.**

"I'm leaving," Pratt said, his coat and bag on and a box of the contents of his locker at his feet.

"What! No Pratt come on, you said you didn't want the Chief Residency job," Susan said shocked at this predicament.

"I know. And I don't. I just think I need to move on," he said. He'd just found his father again, and everything in his life seemed to be changing, he needed to change with it.

"Ok, well, make sure you don't forget us," she replied, smiling.

"I don't think that's possible," he replied grinning.

* * *

**Ext. Ambulance Bay. County General Hospital**

"She's gonna be ok. She's a fighter."

How could he believe that? She was gonna be ok? She was certainly not going to be just 'ok'. He looked into Abby's eyes, knowing she meant well, but still couldn't find the strength to tell her he knew she wouldn't be 'ok'. But he knew he had to start believing in something. Believing in a future he'd always wished for. He managed to muster the ounce of strength to reassure the woman he killed for that he knew she was right. As her eyes bore into his, he felt he needed to reply. He looked up, his eyes bloodshot, tired, sleep deprived.

"Yeah I know."

"So you were gonna go out for a meal huh?" she changed the subject. Trying to get him to look forward, but subconsciously making him think of the past.

"Yeah, she was so excited about it."

"Yeah I could tell." Abby smiled, smiling at the slight twinkle that managed to appear in Luka's bloodshot eyes as he thought about the one person he loved more than anything in the world. His eyes still showing the despair he felt, the desperation, but still managing to show the twinkle he felt when he thought of the one person he loved most in the world.

"Yeah, but it's not enough. She thinks I don't love her. She thinks I love Danjela more. She thinks I always will." Luka looks down at his feet, shuffling uncomfortably. Abby holds out her hand, touching his arm, his hand firmly pushed into his pocket.

"Well then, what you have to work out is **do** you love her?"

He looks up. The twinkling subsiding. He knew what the answer was. It was obvious, how could he not? Her adoring smile, he shining eyes, he soft golden curly hair. The perfect form of her figure, the heavenly sound of her voice, her laugh. He loved everything about her, every tiny detail, he loved her so much it hurt him inside to think about not being with her.

"Yeah, I love her." he pursed his lips, in the oh-so Luka way, and stares straight at Abby. She mirrors his previous actions, by looking at the floor.

"Well then that's enough." she raised her eyebrows and looks up at him.

"Maybe. But she found the picture and now she thinks she's second best, she won't talk about it but I know she's hurting...was," he looked defeated, sad and angry. He despised the words 'second best'. She could never be just that to him. Ever.

"Well is she? Second best?" she raised her eyebrows again, urging Luka to reply. He looked at her, thinking hard. He knew she wasn't second best. He did. But there was a niggling feeling deep down, that questioned his emotions. Was she? Is that why they argued so much? No, he thought, counter-acting the negative feeling, of course she's not. We haven't argued for months. We've been getting on just fine. Although, I do miss our make-up sessions...

"No, no she isn't. I've never felt this way before. I'm experiencing feelings I thought I never could. Feelings I never felt for Danjela. I think I love her more." he burst out, those were his true feelings, the feelings he never told her, the feelings he should tell her. The feelings he wished he'd told her before...

Abby smiled. "Well tell her. She needs you right now. Get back in there and, love her." She punches his arm softly. He looks up, looking like a small child, knowing she was right. He nods his head slightly.

"Thank you." he smiled at Abby. She had always been good in these sort of situations. She always knew what to do. That's what made her such a good friend.

"It's what all good friends are for." she smiled.

**Int. County General Hospital.**

Walking through Triage he felt a pair of eyes on him, watching his every move. He looks up and sees Kerry at admit. Walking up to the doors, she pushes the button to let him in.

"I just heard. Luka I am so sorry."

There was real sorrow in her voice. She knew, from experience, what he was feeling right now.

"It's ok." he reassured her, and too himself.

"Join me in the lounge?" she offered.

"Sure." he nods his head and follows her to the Lounge.

They walk into the lounge and sit down.

"I never thought this could happen to me again. To nearly lose someone all over again." he whispered.

"We all go through things we never thought we would. It's a way of life." she told him.

"But this is all too similar. I mean, with Lucy and Carter, it just seems like everything's gone full circle." he looked at Kerry, his eyes still bloodshot as before, feeling that little bit sorry for himself. After all, he deserved the right to feel that way.

"Sometimes that can happen in life. We all have to deal with it and move on. There's a woman in there who thinks the world of you. You have that to hold onto. Sometimes in life, things will move Full Circle; it's a weird thing to do with fate."

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe this has happened again." he stares into his hands, boring a hole through them. Kerry moves her hand over and places it onto Luka's.

**Int County General Hospital Trauma 1.**

The patient lying unconscious on the bed who Kerry and Luka cared about so deeply was oblivious to everything around her. Hooked up to the breathing machines, Heart Monitor and several IVs, she could only rest, gathering strength from the harrowing events of the past 12 hours. She knew nothing of what happened, only the split second of danger that told her she may never sense any life again. This one person that had everyone caring about so dearly was hanging onto the life they had left by a single thread. Things sure had moved Full Circle.


	2. Chapter Two

**Flash**

**Int. County General Hospital Trauma 1.**

The ringing of the Heart Monitor pierced throughhis ears, the stationary sound no relative wants to hear. The sound the staff dreaded. But this time, they dreaded it even more. Because they knew who it belonged to. They knew that saving this persons life was more important than any patients they had seen that day. They all cared about this person, they all valued their abilities, their charisma, their personality, their flare for life. They weren't about to just let that flare go out, let it die. They were all willing to do anything and everything in their power to save this person. All their attention was focused on this one job, not on how long ago their shift was over, what they're doing that night, it was on the bed right in front of them, the machines around it. And the Heart Monitor that read Asistole.

"Come on! Charge to 360." Chuny grabbed the crash cart and punched in the value of charge. She handed them to Abby, who was mind-set on saving this one persons life.

"Clear." Everyone stepped away. Their faces all the same. Still, no movement, just the constant eye focus on the bed in front of them, the eye focus that was getting blurrier by the second as their tears clouded their thoughts, their judgement, their disbelief. Abby shocks the patient.

"No change." Ray mumbled through the cloudiness. His eyes were bloodshot, mirroring every other persons in the room. Neela, Chuny...Luka. The only person with a clear sky was DuBenko, not a single tear in his view. But his face didn't have any less sadness in it, any less concern for their patient. It was just as troubled as the rest of them.

"Again at 360." Abby requested. Chuny charged the value and mumbled 'charged'.

"Clear!" She shocks the patient, who responds. The heart monitor regulates as they come back to a normal heartbeat. The sound of relief to everyone's ears.

"Sinus, her Sat's are rising." Chuny barely whispered. She stepped away and stared at the blood stained floor.

"Ok, I need to get in there." DuBenko stepped up, sensing the urgency in the atmosphere.

"You gonna do it down here?" Abby questioned.

"I don't think I have a choice." He looked at Abby, who fully understood his meaning.

"Luka are you ok?" Abby asked quietly turning around to see him.

His eyes are red, and bloodshot and has clearly been crying. He looks at Abby. "Yeah." Came the tone of wanting to believe, the tone of reassurance.

"Come on; let's go outside get some air." She pulled off her blood covered gloves and threw them down along with her apron, also a violent shade of scarlet. She touched his arm. He looked up at her, and nodded.

"Ok."

She walked out of the room, everyone's gaze on them. All feeling the sadness of the events that previously occurred. As the door swung shut, their positions remained. All not wanting to re-fix their eyes on the patient in front of them. All pleading with themselves not to take in the person that lay in front them. All of them finally braving their sense of sight, returned to the patient. Ray looked up at DuBenko who was preparing for a procedure, looked at Chuny, tears streaming down her face, her hand up to her lips covering the sound that could creep out, then Neela, she was just the same as Chuny, tears rolling down her cheeks, the sight burning her emotion. Lastly, he looked at their patient. The innocent, pure person who didn't do anything to harm anyone, except those few that rattled her; treacherous ex-boyfriends of hers or her patients to name a few, the one person who brought a smile to their face whenever she smiled. He took in the dismay of the vision in front of him and stepped forward, getting ready to help DuBenko stitch up the ruptured artery in her body. Neela followed, as did Chuny, all subconsciously knowing that their lives may never be as they were before, all knowing the danger that their job could now hold, the danger that infected this pure person lying in their view, the danger that murdered the twinkling in her eye. Chuny stroked her soft hair, the golden shining curls that lay beside her soft pale face, now blood stricken from the danger that would haunt her forever, a tear whirled down Chuny's face and landed on the hair she was embracing. She let go and turned to look at the monitor, observing the patients vitals, the patients heart beat. But most of all observing the patients flare for life that was hanging on by a thread.

The patient they were observing so carefully was Sam.

**Flash**

**Int. County General Hospital Admit.**

"Frank, have you seen Sam around? We're meant to be going." Luka asked looking around. He stood at the desk in his long black coat, his collar pulled up covering the scarf around his neck.

"Oh for your romantic dinner for two?" Frank joked.

"Yes." Luka smiled.

"I think she's in Exam 3 dealing with that Psych patient, but that was over an hour ago." Frank looked at some charts confirming what he just said.

"And no-one's seen her since?" the air of concern rising in Luka's dulcet accent.

"Not that I know of." Frank looked up at him.

"Ok." Replied Luka, looking worried. He started toward Exam 3; he walked down the hall and got to the door. Just as his hand rested on the window pane Abby came out of Trauma 2 and saw him.

"Luka! Cupid girl's gone into VF!"

Taking his hand off the door Luka ran up to Abby.

"What happened?" his voice pulsing with urgency.

"I don't know, she was stable, her SAT's were dropping and she had a good pulse." Abby replied confused.

"She could be bleeding internally. Fetch DuBenko on this one." Luka rushed around the side of the patient and felt her abdomen.

"Ok." She goes over to the phone. "What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you'd left about an hour ago." She turned to face him.

"No, I was seeing to a patient. And I was just looking for Sam. Have you seen her?" he looks up from checking the girl's vitals.

"Last I saw of her she was looking for you." She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"When?" looking up at Abby.

"Bout and hour ago, that's why I thought you'd left." She turns back around to speak on the phone.

"Oh hi, can I have Dr DuBenko down to the ER in Trauma 2, we have an internal bleed. Thanks." She hangs up, and returns to Luka's side.

"SAT's keep dropping." Chuny informed them.

"Ok. Where the heck is DuBenko?" She listens to Cupid Girl's heart and lungs.

"BP's low." Chuny noted.

"Ok, push another IV." Abby instructed. Turning to look at Luka "So you haven't seen her?"

"No." shaking his head.

"That's odd, last time I saw her she was looking for you." She replied looking confused.

"And no-one's seen her?" he asked nervously.

"Not that I know of." She replied.

Luka looks worried which Abby notices.

"Hey, she'll be fine. She's probably just seeing to a patient somewhere." She said reassuringly. DuBenko enters the trauma room and moves around the side of the bed.

"Internal Bleed?" he enquired.

"Yeah, I think it's in the abdomen, it feels hard."

"Ok, let me see." He starts to feel the girl's abdomen.

"Yeah, it's definitely in there. Ok I'll take her straight up to the OR." He pulls up the sides of the bed and starts to push her out.

"Ok." She takes off her gloves and throws them on the floor as DuBenko wheels out the girl. "I'll go look for Sam, you go get cleaned up ok?" she told Luka.

"Ok." They both walk out of the room, Abby walks up to Admit as Luka heads off to the Lounge.

"Hey have you seen the Fed Ex Psych guy around? Someone's here to take him up." Ray asks Abby as she gets to Admit.

"Ah, last I knew he was in Exam 3. I'll just go and check." She walks down the corridor to Exam 3. As she opens the door, and there is no patient on the bed. She looks to her left then to her right. She doesn't see the blood on the floor on the right. She walks round to the left side of the bed and lifts up the sheets and looks under, at this point slow piano music starts playing it's 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan. She sees a huge pool of blood under the bed; she traces where the blood is coming from and sees Sam lying at the other side of the bed unconscious. Abby's eyes widen, she gets up and runs round to Sam. She checks her pulse frantically.

"Sam! Sam can you hear me? Oh god." Her heart beat races as she realises what must have happened.


	3. Chapter Three

She gets up and rushes to the door; she sticks her head out and sees Ray at the Admit desk. She yells at him to come.

"Ray! Get over here now!"

"What? What is it?" he moves round the desk confused.

"Quickly! She's bleeding out!" she looks worried as she runs back over to Sam.

"She?" Ray runs down the corridor and gets to the door he rushes in and sees Sam lying in the pool of blood. "Oh my god."

"Quick we need to get her to Trauma 1!"

Ray runs round to the right of Sam and bends down. He lifts her up and puts her on the bed next to them. (Here is the line 'arms of the angel' then it follows on from there.)

Abby pulls up the sides and starts wheeling it out Ray helping. They rush her along the corridor to Trauma 1. Luka is now at Admit and sees them wheeling someone in. He has no idea it is Sam.

"Ok, get Neela and DuBenko here. And call OB!"

Ray runs out as Chuny comes in.

"Oh my god. Abby what happened?" her eyes widen as she sees Sam lying covered in blood on the bed unconscious.

"Psych guy must have stabbed her." Abby muffled. She looks genuinely worried as she starts to check her vitals, hooking up machines as she goes.

**Int. County General Hospital. Admit.**

Luka sees Ray running out of the trauma room, searching for DuBenko and Neela and called to him.

"Ray you need any help in there?"

Ray runs off down the corridor shaking his hand in the air signalling to Luka 'no'. Luka misinterprets his gesture for 'don't ask now' and walks around the desk. He goes to the door and pushes it open, pulling on some gloves as he does.

"Luka..." Abby started.

He was still unaware of the identity of the person lying on the bed. "What? What is it? He looks over to the patient and sees Sam lying there covered in blood. "Oh my god. No! No!" He runs round the side of the bed and touches Sam's face. He cups it in his hands and looks at Abby. "No, what happened?" he asked, trying to find some comfort in the depths of distress.

"It must have been the Psych guy from earlier, I told her to go and give him his Meds." She said quietly.

"But that was over and hour ago." He replied, staring at her.

"I know." She whispered.

Holding Sam's face, Luka knew she must have been like this for over an hour. She'd lost pints of blood and god knows what else was happening to her. "No. This can't be happening." He declared, trying to make it reality.

Ray rushes back in with Jake, Neela and DuBenko. They run round the other side of the bed, looking like vultures and thieves at her back.

"Ok I want 2 Litres of O-Neg." Abby ordered. The monitors were beeping rapidly.

"Ok." Neela replied as she went to the phone.

"BP's dropping." Chuny stated.

"And call OB. She's gotta have this baby." Abby said, putting things in order, going through the protocol for a pregnant woman with a stab wound.

Luka looked at Abby dazed. "What? No, she can't she's only 5 months!" He exclaimed.

"Luka there's no way that baby can stay in there. There's damage to the womb."Abby told him.

"We're gonna need to intubate. She's not getting enough oxygen." Ray said. He moved around to the head of the bed, clicked open the tool and gets a tube. "Dr Kovac..." Luka looks up at him. He still has Sam's face in his hands. He strokes her face then let's go. Ray intubates and checks her chest with his Stethoscope.

"Done." Ray informed them.

"Her Sat's keep dropping." Chuny said quietly.

"Ok let me see." He moves to Sam's side and examines her wound. "It's gone straight through to the womb." The OB Doctor arrives followed by two nurses. They are carrying what looks like delivery equipment.

"Ok what do we have?_" _Dr Coburn asked.

"She's been stabbed in the abdomen, bleeding out, and she's 5 months pregnant." The heart monitor starts beeping rather fast. "Chuny push another litre in." Chuny hooks up another bag of fluid and stands back to watch, looking increasingly upset.

"Ok I'm gonna have to do an emergency C-Section."

His nurses unfold the tray they brought down with them and hand him a scalpel. He cuts the wound further, more blood pours out. Ray hands one of the nurses suction, she begins to suction up the blood. He puts the scalpel down and reaches inside Sam's open wound and pulls out a small baby. He puts it down on Sam's chest, it's motionless. "She has a baby girl."

The nurse hands him two clamps for the cord. He clamps it and she hands him the scissors. Luka holds out his hand to stop him.

"Wait." Dr Coburn looks up. "Can, can I do it?" He asked tentatively.

"Are you the father?" he asked unaware.

"Yes." He replied despondently.

"Sure." Dr Coburn hands him the scissors, as Luka steps nearer to his newborn child. He reaches out and cuts the cord. He hands the nurse the scissors and steps back, tears streaming down his face. The nurse lifts the baby up and moves it to a small cot near the door, they brought in with them. She puts it down and cleans it up with some towels. She looks over at the Doctor and shakes her head. The Doctor looks down then at Luka.

"I'm sorry. Your baby died." He whispered.

Luka looks devastated; his eyes are red and bloodshot his hair a mess. A tear trickles down his face as he looks at Sam lying helplessly on the bed in front of him.

"Ok, I'll stitch this up." DuBenko offered. Breaking the silence.

Doctor Coburn nods, and leaves, the two nurse's finish cleaning the small baby up and leave. DuBenko moves around to the right side of Sam and begins to stitch up her ruptured womb taking a needle and thread from the tray on the trolley next to him. The monitors regulate as DuBenko starts to stitch Sam up. Everyone watches all ultimately upset. Neela and Abby look ready to cry. Suddenly the monitor starts beeping loudly and rapidly. DuBenko looks up as Abby and Neela rush to Sam's side, unsure of what's gone wrong. Jake checks the monitors, then the fluids.

"Her Sat's have dropped again." Abby said.

"Damn it, there's another bust artery in here. I need suction!" DuBenko said. Ray hands him the suction as he begins to open up the wound again.

"Sam come on! You can fight this!" Ray exclaimed desperately.

"Sam, come on. Don't do this. It's my first back." Jake exclaimed under his breath.

"Sat's keep dropping."Neela announced.

"Damn it where the hell is it!" DuBenko yelled. Luka looks on wide eyed as DuBenko searches frantically in Sam's Abdomen for the cut artery that's causing her so much damage.

"Let me look!" Luka cried out rushing forward.

"Luka no! You know you can't treat her. You're in no fit state." Abby told him.

"Somebody's gotta do something!" he cried looking at her urgently. The monitors are beeping frantically mirroring his heartbeat. It stops. And begins to beep at a constant stationary sound.

"She's in VF!" Neela confirmed.

"Ok, get a crash cart!" Abby said frantically. Chuny wheels one over from the back corner of the room, as Abby picks up the paddles. "Charge to 200!" Chuny charges the paddles. "Clear!" Everyone steps away from the bed as Abby puts the paddles to Sam's chest. She shocks her.

"No change." Chuny said, tears now welling up in her eyes.

"Again at 300!" Chuny charges the paddles yet again.

"Charged." Chuny said.

"Clear!" Everyone is away from the bed as Abby shock's Sam yet again.

"Still no change." She too begins to cry. Ray looks on visibly upset by what he's witnessing. Jake closes his eyes, reflecting Ray. He turns around and walks straight out of the room too traumatised to hep.

"Again at 300!" Chuny charges the paddles yet again. "Clear!" She shocks Sam again. The monitor still reads a line and '0 BPM' along with 'Asistole' underneath. The music slowly comes to an end.

**Flash**


	4. Chapter Four

**Int. County General Hospital Admit.**

"Hey." Luka said eagerly as he saw Sam walk up to Admit.

"Hey." She replied, exchanging his eagerness.

"So you ready?" He asked.

"Ah yeah, I just gotta see to the Ring woman." She replied.

"Oh right, I gotta check on a patient in 5 so meet me in the Lounge at say 10 past six?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiles. They both walk off in different directions. Abby comes up to the desk.

"Neela, have you seen Sam?"

"Ah yeah, you just missed her she went to see the woman who swallowed her ring. Why?" Neela replied looking up from the PC.

"Ah, I just needed her to push some Meds into the Fed Ex guy."

"Psych haven't come down for him yet?" She asked.

"Nope. They got an 'emergency' up there or something." She replied in a droned tone.

"Oh. Well I think she's in Exam 6." She replied.

"Ok thanks." Abby said walking off following Sam's direction.

Ray walks up to Admit where Neela is back on the computer finishing some charting.

"Hey."

"Hi." Neela replied, still focusing on the PC.

"Charting?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yup. Now that Weavers de-moted me, I have to catch up on all this." She gestures to a large pile of paperwork.

"Life sucks doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh." She replied.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"No, why?" She asked looking up at him.

"Ah, I just wondered, it being Valentine's Day an all."

"Ray if I was seeing someone you'd know about it." She told him defiantly.

"Ok." He smiled as he walks off. Neela shakes her head confused

Int County General Hospital Exam 6.

"Hey Sam." Abby said.

"I'll be back later with your X-Rays ok?" Sam said to the patient, before turning to Abby.

"Yeah, thanks." The patient replied.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Ah I was wondering whether you could push Fed Ex guy's Meds, he seems to like you." She asked mockingly.

"Me? Yeah whatever." Sam replied smiling.

"Really, he has a soft spot for you." She answered.

"Shut up! I'll go get them from the Drugs Lock-Up." Sam replied laughing, whilst walking away to the Drug's Lock-Up. Abby walks over to Admit where Susan has just joined Neela.

Watching Sam walk off Susan's face looks unhappy and somewhat confused. "Why is it that some women just don't put on weight when they're pregnant? I mean they have these tiny little bumps on their stomach and a perfect figure." She said annoyed.

"Who, you mean Sam?" Abby asked, putting a chart into the rack.

"Yeah. I mean look at her, she has the perfect figure and the smallest bump, she's not put on weight anywhere. It is so not fair. I was **huge** when I was pregnant with Cosmo." She exclaimed unhappily.

Abby thinks. "I guess. She's probably one of those women who don't put the weight on." She replied, much to Susan's displeasure.

"Yeah, she's so lucky."

"I suppose. Maybe it's the Croatian genes she's harvesting?" Abby thought aloud. Susan turned to glare at her. "What! Maybe it is. Luka is good for most things."

"Mmm hmmm. I'm sure he is." Susan said sarcastically.

Jake comes out of Trauma 2 and walks up to Abby.

"Cupid girl's complaining of left side pain now."

"She is? Hmm." Abby said.

"She's the girl who came in with breathing difficulties right?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Abby replied.

"Any family history?" Susan asked.

"Nope." She replied.

"Ok, get on to X-Ray we need to take a look what's on that left side." Susan ordered.

"Ok." Abby replied. She walks to Jake as they walk back to Trauma 2 together, playing with her hair as they walk.

**Int. County General Hospital Trauma 2.**

"Hey Marie, how're you feeling?" Abby asked.

"Not so good. It hurts more of this side now." She puts her hand to her left side.

"Ok, have you been running about a lot lately? Any strenuous exercise?" Abby asked.

"No. It's hardly a demanding job." She replied, struggling to breathe.

"Ok, I'm just gonna listen to your heart and lungs." Abby told her.

"Ok."

Abby walks round to the left side of Marie and puts her Stethoscope in her ears and puts the end to Marie's left side, then to her heart. Listening for any abnormalities.

"Ok, there are muffled breath sounds on the left, but that could just be fluid." Abby said.

"Ok, shall I get Luka?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, just to be safe." Jake walks out of the room and Abby sees the bow and arrow on the bottom of the bed. It's a gold cushioned bow, and the arrow heads are shaped as hearts. "This is cute."

"Yeah, it's what they gave me to use." She replied as Abby lifted it up pretending to fire a bow.

"Can I borrow this?" She asked, waving it about.

"Sure." Marie replied.

Abby walks out of the room and sees Ray and Neela at Admit.

"Hey Ray, come here a second." She ordered.

"What?" Ray asked walking up to her, out of earshot of Neela.

"So, are you gonna ask her out tonight?" Abby asked smiling.

"What!" Ray replied smiling.

"Don't tell me you're not." Abby instructed.

"Abby, what are you talking about?" Ray asked confused.

"You and Neela, it's obvious you're into her. Just ask her out. You've been room mates for long enough. You're allowed to take the next step." She told him.

"What? Neela? Me?" Ray asked even more confused.

"Yes, everyone can see it. It's Valentines Day for God's sakes, just ask her out." Abby ordered more urgently now.

"Are you high?" Ray asked cheekily.

"No. Please just go over there and ask her out for a drink, I assure you she likes you too." Abby confirmed.

"Really? You sure?" Ray replied beginning to look interested.

"Yep. Well what are you waiting for!" She asked laughing. He smiles at Abby and walks over to Neela, as he walks away, she mounts the arrow and fires it, it hits Ray in the back. He turns round and sees Abby looking innocent with the Bow and Arrow behind her back. Abby walks off to the Drug's Lockup.

**Int. County General Hospital Admit.**

"Yes Ray?" Neela asked sensing his approach.

"Ah, I was erm..." He struggles to find the words. "...wondering if, you would, maybe wanna go out for a drink tonight? After work? It is Valentine's Day after all, and in my opinion, no-one should be alone on Valentine's Day." Neela looks up at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" She asks looking up a little shocked.

"Yeah." He replied cringing, thinking he is going to be rejected.

It's her turn to struggle to find the words. "Erm, yeah, sure, why not." She replied, blushing.

"Great. Meet you in the Lounge after 7?" He answered smiling.

"Yeah, ok." She replies, quietly, hardly believing what just happened.

"Cool, I'll see you then." He walks off smiling. Neela stares after him in disbelief.

**Int. County General Hospital Drug's Lockup.**

Seeing Sam in the lockup Abby approaches. "Hey Sam, you given Fed Ex guy his Med's yet?" she asked.

"Ah no, I was just sorting these out, I'll go in when I'm done." She replied.

"Ok. No worries." She turns round; starts walking then turns round again. "Sam, have you seen Luka around?

"Erm no, last I knew he was seeing to the Guy in 5." Sam said uncertain.

"Ok." She replied.

"If you see him tell him I'm looking for him." Sam called after her.

"Will do." Abby replied, walking off down the hall.

Sam collects a pack from a drawer at the bottom and walks out. She goes over to Exam 3. She opens the door to find the man packing his bag; he has his clothes on and zips his bag up.

"Ah sir, where are you going?"

"I have to go." He replied agitated.

"No you can't, we have to treat you."

"No, I don't wanna be treated!" He yelled clearly getting annoyed.

"Ok, look I just need to give you this needle, ok?" Sam said reassuringly.

"No! I said I didn't wanna be treated!" He replied staring at her furious.

"Sir please, you have a Psychiatrist coming down to see you in a minute. He'll be able to help ok?"

"No! I told you when I came in! No shrinks! You lied to me!" He yelled, turning red in the face.

"No, I didn't, I said you wouldn't be put in a straight jacket, that's what you asked." She replied correcting him

"Same thing! I told you I didn't need anybody! I can't trust anybody anymore!" He barked. He begins to rummage around in his bag for something.

"Sir please, just sit down, I need to give you this medicine it'll help you." She said calmly.

"No it won't. It'll just make me paralysed, like you want! You're all trying to hurt me! Get me to be vegetable you can practice on!" He said without any truth or logic to what he was saying.

"No sir, it won't it'll calm you down, it'll help you." She moves over to him and touches his arm to help him back on the bed, in that split second he pulls out a knife. Sam pulls back her eyes widening.

"Ok sir, please, just put the knife down. Ok? You don't have to do this. We're trying to help." She said nervousness rising in her voice.

"No, you're not. I trusted you. I thought you were going to help me." He said irritated.

"I am sir, I am. Just please put the knife down and we can talk about this." She said getting anxious.

"No we can't!" He yelled, getting angry. "You told that other doctor! And now she's getting a shrink down here to take me away!"

"No, she's not. No-one's going to take you anywhere. Please put the knife down." She said holding out her hand.

"No! Now let me leave!" He ordered.

"I can't do that. You're a danger to yourself, to other people, you need help." If there was any wrong thing to say to this guy. That was it. Hearing he was a 'danger to himself and to other people' was not something that would calm him down.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me! I do not need help! I am not dangerous!" He shouted, slamming his fist down onto the bed. Sam jumped. She knew she had said the wrong thing. Her mind raced. She started to think about things. Everything. Luka. Alex. Her unborn baby. She wished she could get out of the room but the second she made for the door she knew he would come rushing after her. There was no way out. What could she do? Her heart raced, she could hear it now, banging against her ribcage, bruising her inside.

"Ok sir, please. Just put the knife down. I'll go fetch the other Doctor she can help you." Sam told him getting increasingly scared.

"NO!" He bellowed. He ran up to Sam plunging the cool knife into her stomach. Recoiling and gasping for air she doubles over in pain. Her back arched forward. Her brain in overdrive. Thoughts of Luka and Alex rushing into her head. The night they made love and she conceived her second child, telling Alex he was getting a brother or sister, telling everyone at work, their smiling happy faces, being wiped away in an instant. _Oh God._ She thought. _My baby. What the hell is going to happen now? I'm only 5 months; he's stabbed my right in my stomach, right in the bump. Oh my God. Oh my... _

She felt her baby writhe inside her, seething with pain. It kicked and pounding and cried so hard it felt like she could hear it.

The man pulled out the knife pushing past her; he pushes the knife into his pocket as the door swings shut. Sam is left doubled over in pain gasping for air; she cries out "Help." but only a whisper comes out. She collapses on the floor and her eyes close. From under the bed blood begins spread; her scrubs covered in scarlet tears. Her baby kicks out one last time, before subsiding with her as she fades into unconsciousness...


	5. Chapter Five

**Flash**

**Int. County General Hospital Admit.**

"So...where are you going?" Chuny asks smiling.

"We're going to an Italian place down town," Sam replied smiling as she writes something down onto a chart.

"Ooh, so I take it he's paying!" Malik said in a rather camp way. They all laugh.

"Yes, yes he is paying," she replied beaming.

"Aw, it's so sweet, you two sure are made for each other. I bet you are so excited, what are you wearing!" she asked excitedly.

"Well I can hardly wear anything flattering I mean..." she points to her stomach. "but I do have this little black dress, which, is quite plunging in the neckline, and does my stomach justice. And yes, I am excited," she replied smiling.

"Little black dress, huh! We all have one of those!" Chuny answered before they all cracked up again.

Abby looks up from her charting still smiling. "You're excited about the romantic meal?" she asks cautiously.

"Yeah, why!" Sam replied laughing, wondering what her point could be.

"Hey, well I'd be more excited about the afterwards part but that's just me!" Abby replied laughing.

"Yeah, you would be. But we all know what comes afterwards right!" Chuny responded still smiling.

"Hey you can count me out that one! I think I can safely say I am one nurse who hasn't!" Malik said stepping back grinning.

"Do you mind! That's my boyfriend you're all talking about!" Sam replied cautioning them all still beaming. They all laugh.

"No, honestly, I don't think he's done **that** many of us. So what time are you leaving?" Chuny answered trying to turn the conversation around.

"Ah, about 6, the meal is booked for 7. And I don't wanna know **how** many he's done while he's been here, otherwise I'll be forced to reveal some of mine from past hospitals, and you seriously don't want me to go there," Sam said matter-of-factly, but still with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah! What did I say, made for each other! Ok, so 6, do we get to see you in your little black number?" she replied cheekily.

"Yes, I am getting changed here; we're going to the restaurant straight from here," Sam replied, picking up another chart.

"Oooh, well be sure to find me when you're leaving, I wanna see you stun the eyes off everyone," Chuny answered smiling.

"Yeah knock 'em dead. That should free up a few beds," Malik said smiling.

"Malik!" Chuny said half-shocked, she hit him on the arm and dragged him off down the hall.

"I will," Sam smiled as they walked off.

Ray comes up to the Admit desk, and leans on it.

"Hey Abby, you called Psych on that pizza guy yet?"

"Ah, yeah why?" Abby said looking up.

"Cos he's starting to get quite freaky, I heard him talking to himself when I went past. He sounded like he was arguing with someone," Ray said warily.

"Right. I'm guessing he's gotten a little fed up of the day job, huh?" Abby said sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that, it's understandable. Just make sure Psych get down here fast he could be a danger to the other patients," Ray replied watchfully.

"Ok, I'll call them again," Abby said, as Ray walks off.

Two paramedics rush into the ER through the Triage doors, pushing a gold and glittery patient, Abby looks up at the sight of the sparkling.

"What is **that**!" Abby exclaimed.

"I have...no idea," Sam replied, bemused. They both walk around the desk approaching the patient.

"What do we have?" Sam asked, examining the patient being pushed through the ER.

"22 year old female, collapsed of dizziness, shortness of breath, headaches, and left side pain," he said, reading out more vitals.

"Ok, sweetheart, what's your name?" Abby asked her, looking at her.

"Marie," she replied gasping for air. "But you can call me cupid," she continued smiling.

Sam and Abby both smile. Marie has a gold fairy outfit on and a large cushioned bow and arrow, with heart shaped heads.

"Ok Marie, I'm Abby, I'm your Doctor, and this is Sam, we'll be treating you today ok?" Abby reassured her.

"Ok." Marie replied.

"Right let's get her into Trauma 2," She informed them; they pushed her down the hall and into Trauma 2.

**Int. County General Hospital Trauma 2.**

"Ok on my count. One...two...three,"

They all lift Marie onto the bed. The paramedics push out the gurney and leave.

"Ok, so when did you start experiencing the pain Marie?" Abby asks her, putting the stethoscope to Marie's chest.

"This morning, when I woke up, I thought it was nothing. But then when I got out onto the street it got worse," she replied.

"Ok, there's decreased breath sounds on the left. Let's get Labs, CT, Full chest X-Ray and CBC. Oh and get DuBenko down to have a look," Abby asked.

"Ok," Sam replied, writing down the orders.

"Ok Marie, we're just gonna run a few tests on you to see what's wrong, we'll be back in a bit ok?" Abby informed her.

"Ok," Marie replied, as Sam and Abby walk out of the room leaving another nurse to clear up.

"Ah, the ring woman needs an IV started can you do it for me?" Abby asks Sam as they walk up to Admit.

"Sure I'll go do it now," Sam replies, walking off to fetch an IV.

**Int. County General Hospital Admit.**

"Abby, get some work done chop, chop. Those patients haven't got all day now," Morris told her as she sat down at Admit.

"Shut up Morris, when you were a resident you didn't do any work. At all," she retorted.

"Ah well that's all changed now, I have a lot of important paper work to be doing," he replied smart-aleckey.

"Well get lost and do it!" Abby exclaimed annoyed. She walks off muttering something under her breath.

**Int. County General Hospital Exam 6.**

"So, tell me how did this happen?" Sam asked a pretty looking woman lay on a bed.

"My boyfriend had made this Chocolate Fudge Cake for tonight, he was cooking a meal. I got hungry and so I went for the cake, I didn't think he'd mind but then I started chocking on something hard and it was an Engagement Ring. He said he was gonna propose tonight. So I ruined the surprise," she replied, down-hearted.

"Where is he now?" Sam asked smirking.

"I have no idea. He got pretty mad at me," she sighed.

Sam raises her eyebrows. "He did? Over a ring?" she asked.

"Yeah said I'd spoilt the surprise and that I am impatient," she replied.

"So I take it he hasn't proposed yet then?" Sam asked openly.

"Nope,"

"Right," she replied smiling. "Ok I'm just gonna insert this needle, then I'll hook it up to the IV. It may sting a bit but it won't last long," she told her.

"Ok," Sam inserts the needle as the woman looks away. She then hooks the IV up to the canular she just inserted. "Ok you're done. Your Doctor will be along soon to discuss your test results ok?" Sam said.

"Yeah," She replies as Sam leaves.

**Int. County General Hospital Admit.**

"Poor woman," Sam said, looking back at her patient.

"What?" Ray asked looking up from a chart.

"In exam 6, she swallowed her Engagement Ring that was hidden in her dessert for this evening," she replied smirking.

"You're kidding!" he laughed.

"Nope, she took a bite and nearly choked," she replied, walking round the side of the desk and sitting down.

"Wow, bet the boyfriend was pleased with her," Ray said smirking.

"Uh-huh, he didn't propose," Sam smiled.

"He didn't!" Ray replied laughing. "I guess that's their meal ruined then,"

"You could say that," Sam said looking at a chart.

"Oh, there's a patient in the waiting room Abby wants you to take a look at. He's talking to himself apparently," Ray said

"The pizza guy? I thought he already came in," Sam asked him.

"Nope, different guy. This one's a Fed Ex guy. Talking to himself in the waiting room, there is now a 3 metre diameter of clear chairs around him. Keeps mentioning something about a 'dog'," Ray said.

"What is it with delivery guys today? They all gone psycho?"

"I'm guessing, yes,"

"Great. Just what I need," Sam replied as Ray smiles as she walks out through Triage and into the Waiting Area. She approaches a nervous looking man with a Fed Ex uniform on. He is muttering to himself.

"Ah sir, we're ready to see you now. If you'd just like to come this way," he looks up at Sam.

"What? You're going to help me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," Sam sighed.

"No, no I can't go in there, you're gonna keep me prisoner,"

"No sir we're just trying to help you, if you'd like to come this way," Sam said trying to reassure him.

He jumps up and throws out his arm in the direction of Sam's stomach. She jumps back just in time.

"Woah there! Watch it," Sam said cautiously.

"Are you ok dear?" An elderly woman stood up, seeing what happened.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you," she replied smiling to the old woman, who smiled back and sat back down. "Sir would you please come with me? I will help you ok?"

"You, you will? You seem nice," he said timidly

"I try. If you'd like to follow me," she replied walking in through Triage and showing the Man to a cubicle, he starts muttering to himself.

"No, no dogs. And no-no straight-jackets, ok? Ok?" he muttered.

Sam half-hears what he says but agrees anyway. "No, none of those," She rolls her eyes at Ray as she passes him.

"Ok, now if you'd just like to get changed into a gown we can examine you," she asked nicely.

"What? No, I'm not taking my clothes off! I won't," he starts to get agitated.

"Sir, we can't examine you if you don't," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to, not when people are watching," he replied looking around.

"Ok, well if you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to a more private room. It's just down the hall," she said showing him down the hall.

"Ok," he follows Sam down the corridor with a bag in his hand. They enter the room and he sits down on the bed. Sam gets a gown out of the cupboard nearest the door and hands it to the man.

"Now if you'd just like to put this gown on, I'll get the Doctor along to see you," she replied, walking out of the room.

"Ok," he puts his bag down on the floor and it's open. He has an assortment of sharp knives resting on some towels. Sam closes the door behind her, not seeing the contents of the bag.

**Int. County General Hospital Admit.**

"Oh he's a live one," Sam exclaimed.

"Who is?" Abby asked.

"Fed Ex guy you wanted me to see to,"

"Oh, yeah. He was starting to scare the patients. I think we should call Psych,"

"Yeah, they're really getting their money's worth today,." she looks through some papers and drops them suddenly. "Ow!" Sam cried out, she clutches her stomach.

"What? What is it?" Abby asked looking worried.

Sam looks up at Abby shocked. "Baby just kicked for the first time," she replied beaming.

"Really! Oh my god Sam that's fantastic! Can I feel?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure! If she'll co-operate," Sam smiled Abby puts her hand to Sam's stomach. They wait a few seconds then Abby's face lights up.

"Oh my god! That is amazing!" she replies smiling.

"I know, she's early; Alex didn't start kicking til 6 and a half months," she smiled still looking a little shocked.

"She, huh?" Abby asked smiling.

Sam beamed. "Yeah, I just know,"

Ray walks up to them he can see they are excited about something.

"Hey what's going on? " he asks inquisitively.

"Ah, baby just kicked for the first time," she smiled.

"No way! That's awesome. Can I feel?" he asks looking apprehensive.

"Yeah sure, here," she takes his hand and puts it to the spot where Abby's hand was. "Wait a second she might do it again," They wait for a moment then... "There!"

"Wow, that is incredible!" he exclaimed taking his hand away

"I know. I can hardly believe it, she's got quite a kick on her," she replies, as they laugh.

"Must be the Croatian genes flying about," Abby said jokingly.

Sam's face lights up and she laughs. "Yeah. See you guys later,"

She walks off down the hall, sees Luka coming out of an Exam Room andpulls him to one side eager to tell him what she just experienced.

"Hey, I have something to tell you,"

"Hey, what is it?" Luka said adoringly.

"Baby just kicked, for the first time," she said smiling.

"What! No way!" he said beaming.

"Yep, gave me quite a shock!" she replied also beaming.

"Wow, that is amazing!" he said pulling her closer.

"Here have a feel; she knows when someone's touching her," She pulls Luka's hand to her stomach, as he smiles broadly.

"She!" he beamed.

Sam looks at him affectionately. "Yep, I know it's gonna be she," she smiles.

"So is she gonna have your eyes or mine?" he asked smirking.

"I don't know yet, we shall have to see," she smiles broadly. "Wait a second, she'll do it,"

They wait, then Luka's face lights up just as Abby's did.

"That is incredible!" he pulls his hand away and touches Sam's face. "**She** is incredible...you are incredible. I love you,"

"I love you too," Sam smiles adoringly at him. They move in and kiss.

"I guess I should get back to work, see you later," she said smiling at him, holding his hand whilst walking away down the hall.

"Yeah, both of you!" Luka replied smiling. As she got further away their arms became outstretched until Luka was leaning towards her balancing on one foot.They let go and Luka regained his balance again as Sam blew a kiss at him.

**Flash**


End file.
